<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ABO/短篇合集（1） by Ebuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083564">ABO/短篇合集（1）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebuo/pseuds/Ebuo'>Ebuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebuo/pseuds/Ebuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ABO/短篇合集（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「小姐…請您…請您自重…」手腳被束縛在床的四角，面色潮紅的女人微微顫顫的說著，一絲不苟的黑色馬尾擠壓著女人的後腦勺，讓她陣陣發暈</p><p>「嗯？」好整以暇的少女站在床尾，欣賞著女人掙扎的模樣，平時總是嚴肅的她，輕咬著下唇，露出一副我見猶憐的模樣，令人著迷，直到聽見女人的聲音，少女挑了挑眉，緩緩的壓上女人的身體，如瀑的栗色長髮散落在女人的臉旁，遮住了兩人的目光，少女巧笑，聲音猶如甜美的紗糖</p><p>「自重什麼呢？」她說，修長的手指撫上女人的側臉，輕佻地滑過女人的下巴</p><p>女人抗拒的撇過頭，這樣弱小的反抗這讓少女更加開心，她低笑出聲「妳…」</p><p>她的手指點上女人的鼻尖</p><p>「是我的…」</p><p>滑過女人的唇</p><p>「不管是這裡…還是這裡…」</p><p>又游移到女人的胸前</p><p>「甚至是…」</p><p>手沒有停歇的往下，在女人的大腿間碰到某個炙熱而堅硬的突起</p><p>「這裡…」</p><p>少女惡劣的輕輕一握，引起女人激烈的戰慄</p><p>「放心…」</p><p>她輕輕俯下身，吻住女人的唇，少女的脖後隱隱透出紅酒般的香氣，似是在迷惑女人的決心</p><p>「我會負責的…」</p><p>(完)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>